Naughty prince
by Katylin
Summary: Lorsque Caroline rejoint son amie Bonnie à New-York, elle ne s'attend pas à voir autant de vampire dans la ville. Et surtout, elle ne s'attend pas à devenir la première préoccupation sentimentale de l'un d'eux. AU. Klaroline, Bamon.
1. Préface

Preface

Alors, je vous présente ici une nouvelle fiction:

Titre : Naughty prince

Résumé : Lorsque Caroline rejoint son amie Bonnie à New-York, elle ne s'attend pas à voir autant de vampire dans la ville. Et surtout, elle ne s'attend pas à devenir la première préoccupation sentimentale de l'un d'eux.

Pairing : Klaroline, Bamon.

Rating : T (peut-être M par la suite)

Univers : AU, certains personnages peuvent paraître un peu OOC aussi.

* * *

Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je la fasse partager. Le premier chapitre est donc disponible dès maintenant.

L'orthographe et la syntaxe ne sont certainement pas parfaites mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai put pour tout corriger.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

Enjoy !


	2. I

**I**

***oOOo***

-C'est le dernier, soupira Caroline en fermant l'ultime carton.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir pour New-York, après un an de demande mutation, elle avait enfin eut ce qu'elle voulait : rejoindre son amie Bonnie. Elle avait emménagé à New York il y avait maintenant près de deux ans, et Caroline, qui avait voulut la suivre avait demandé sa mutation, refusée dans un premier temps, puis mise en attente.

-Bon, je reviens demain pour t'aider à charger tout ça dans ta voiture ? Demanda Tyler en souriant.

Caroline s'écroula sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit et ferma les yeux un instant.

-Oui, merci pour ton aide, dit-elle.

Tyler parut hésiter un instant, il se demandait sûrement pourquoi elle ne l'invitait pas à dormir avec elle. Mais la réponse était pourtant simple : elle ne comptait pas rester avec lui. Leur relation s'éternisait et Caroline avait envie de passer à autre chose. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été réellement amoureuse de lui. Et puis elle partait dans une ville où les beaux mecs fusaient à chaque coin de rue… en quoi avait-elle besoin de s'encombrer d'une relation qui lui déplaisait plus qu'autre chose ?

-Bon, à demain alors, dit-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle entendit la porte claquer et soupira, elle était très contente de partir d'ici, mais l'idée d'aller dans la ville où les vampires couraient les rues ne l'enchantait pas tellement, même si Bonnie était là bas et qu'elle était très heureuse.

Depuis la légalisation des droits des vampires, ceux-ci avaient le droit de circuler librement et même de voter. Seulement, Caroline savait que ceux-ci n'était que des êtres sanguinaires et incontrôlables. Oui, elle le savait, et par expérience. Tout en pensant à cela, elle passa sa main sous son tee-shirt pour caresser la longue cicatrice qui courait sur son ventre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, elle se faisait presque peur toute seule en se remémorant son passé.

Pour se changer les idées Caroline prit son ordinateur portable, tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Elle scruta l'écran, à la recherche d'un mail qu'elle n'aurait pas lut. Et justement, il y en avait un : de Jeremy. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis presque deux ans, date à laquelle Bonnie et lui s'étaient séparés. Elle hésita une seconde, puis ouvrit ce fameux mail :

_Salut Care', _

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps, que tu as peut-être même oublié mon existence, mais bon. J'ai appris que tu allais vivre à NY, et j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne chose qu'on se revoit, ne serais ce que pour que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre Bonnie et moi, car je suis sûre que la version qu'elle t'a donné est fausse. Je suis désolé d'être parti sans un au revoir, mais je vois là une occasion de me racheter… et puis nous étions très amis, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ça aussi. _

_A bientôt,_

_Jeremy._

Merde, si elle s'attendait à ça…

Qu'est ce qui a bien put le pousser à écrire ce message ? Ils ne se voyaient plus, en quoi ce message aurait put les rabibocher ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, c'étais assez… perturbant. Il n'aurait pas put choisir un autre moment pour lui envoyer ça, surtout la veille de son départ pour New-York ? Ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ces histoires datant de presque deux ans. En plus, elle n'avait rien à voir avec leur rupture, alors certes elle ne parlait plus à Jeremy, mais c'était surtout par solidarité avec Bonnie. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il lui manquait un peu… en tant qu'ami.

Caroline soupira, puis écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, et se laissa tomber sur son matelas.

* * *

Tyler rangea le dernier carton dans le coffre de la voiture, qui était remplis à ras-bord. Caroline était prête à partir, ses clés en mains. Elle finissait sa cigarette en regardant les alentours de la rue, qui était quasiment déserte. Elle avait sept heures de trajet, sans compter les embouteillages, inutile de dire que ça allait être long…très long. Il fallait qu'elle appelle Bonnie, au moment où elle partait, elle sortit donc son portable de sa poche et se mit au volant.

-Allo ?

-Bonnie, c'est moi, dit Caroline, d'une voix enthousiaste.

-Ho Care' ! Alors, ça y est tu es partie ? Demanda Bonnie sur le même ton.

-Dans deux minutes, j'ai hâte de te voir si tu savais !

-Moi aussi ! Mets le turbo et arrive le plus vite possible !

-Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dut lui parler du mail de Jeremy ? Non… elle aurait tout le temps de lui en parler ce soir, autour d'un bon chocolat, comme quand elles étaient petites.

Tyler, vint s'appuyer contre la portière, souriant et presque trop gentil.

-Tu m'appelles ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, il paraissait triste et Caroline en eut un pincement au cœur.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Et elle déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres, avant de mettre le contact. Elle démarra, folle de joie de quitter enfin ce trou paumé. Elle adressa un bref signe de la main à Tyler, avant de tourner à l'angle de la rue.

A dix-sept heures, Caroline arriva devant un grand immeuble, celui qui abritait l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle qui n'avait jamais mit les pieds à New York mais elle allait se retrouver à vivre dans un building de plus de dix mètres de haut. Elle saisit sa valise, la plus importante : où elle avait mit quelques vêtements et son nécessaire de toilette, et referma sa voiture avant d'aller sonner à l'interphone. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et Caroline entra presque en courant dans le hall, pour prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au douzième étage.

Elle déboula dans le couloir et vit une porte s'ouvrir, Bonnie lui sauta au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis contente que tu sois là ! S'exclama-t-elle en la serrant contre elle.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, dit Caroline en souriant.

Elles se lâchèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire en cœur. C'était un rire joyeux, comme quand elles avaient seize ans. Rien n'avait changé, elles étaient toutes les deux aussi belles que lorsqu'elles s'étaient quittés et elles avaient toutes les deux la même joie dans le cœur.

-Viens, il faut que je te fasse visiter ! S'exclama Bonnie en lui prenant le bar pour l'entrainer dans l'appartement. On va être coloc', tu te rends compte ?!

Caroline la suivit dans l'appartement, qui était assez grand et qui comportait deux chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain assez spacieuse.

-Mais dis moi, comment tu fais pour payer ça ? Demanda Caroline.

-Mon père m'aide, dit Bonnie avec un clin d'œil.

Elles émirent un petit rire, et Caroline alla mettre sa valise dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Elle avait ensuite rejoint Bonnie dans le salon où celle-ci c'était posé dans le canapé, un café à la main.

-Bon, allez, raconte ! Avec Tyler, ça se passe comment ? Demanda Bonnie en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Caroline s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la table basse, juste en face de son amie et alluma une cigarette, prenant bien le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour la méchante de l'histoire, mais Bonnie était sa meilleure amie, alors il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

-Hé bien… ça se passe disons… normalement. Et c'est justement ça qui m'énerve, il n'y a pas de surprise, c'est juste… normal. Soupira-t-elle. Moi je veux un truc passionné, une histoire qui est… épique !

-Ouais, en gros tu veux le prince charmant quoi…, dit Bonnie en riant.

-Te fous pas de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. C'est juste que Tyler est trop… gnan gnan.

Bonnie la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

-T'inquiète pas, ici, tu vas le trouver ton prince charmant !

Caroline émit un petit rire. Ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler avec Bonnie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'autre personne à qui se confier, surtout en cas d'histoire d'amour. Toutes les deux, elles se complétaient presque en fait.

-Et toi ? Il parait que tu l'as trouvé ton prince charmant…, dit Caroline en agitant les sourcils.

Bonnie soupira en riant, elle semblait heureuse.

-Ouais, enfin même s'il ne ressemble vraiment pas au prince de cette pétasse de cendrillon, dit-elle en riant toujours.

-Et il ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Caroline.

Elle était contente que son amie ait trouvé le bonheur avec quelqu'un et en parler rendait Bonnie encore plus heureuse.

-Il ressemble à…

Elle hésita une seconde, puis prit un air sombre.

-Il ressemble à un méchant.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, encore. Bonnie reprit son sérieux et fit une petite moue tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pourrait le décrire à Caroline.

-Bon, plus sérieusement, il est assez… perturbé, dangereux et un peu bête parfois, mais bon dieu qu'il est beau ! Et puis je ne sais pas, il a ce truc que les autres n'ont pas… j'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle femme du monde quand il me regarde… et ça c'est juste incroyable, dit-elle en riant.

Caroline se prit à rêver d'un amour comme celui de son amie, ce n'était pas vraiment très sain, mais au moins ça lui évitait de penser à sa relation avec Tyler… qui était pour le moins catastrophique de son point de vue. Et puis ce n'était pas elle qu'on allait blâmer pour vouloir une histoire d'amour sérieuse et passionnée.

-Voilà, c'est ça que je veux moi ! Dit-elle avec une moue de jalousie sur la figure. Parce-que bon, aller manger au resto tous les mardis et boire un café chez moi tous les jeudis, c'est un peu chiant quoi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas poulette ! On va t'en trouver un, de beau prince, à New York ! S'exclama Bonnie.

Elle se leva, et alla jeter son reste de café dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Caroline éteignit sa cigarette et ne pensa plus, pendant toute la soirée, qu'à la joie que cela lui procurait de revoir enfin son amie.

* * *

Bonnie se réveilla avec un mal de crâne assez violent, elle était dans son lit, pleine de sueur et les yeux rougis. Ses retrouvailles avec Caroline s'étaient magnifiquement bien passés, et après une nuit en boite, elles s'étaient retrouvés presque incapable de trouver leur chemin, heureusement que Bonnie connaissait la ville, sinon il leur aurait été impossible de retrouver l'appartement.

Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée à cause de la sonnette, elle se leva lentement, devinant que Caroline ne devait pas avoir la force de se lever pour aller répondre, du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait déduis de ses grognements. Elle enfila donc un peignoir en tissus fin et alla ouvrir la porte, tout en essayant de remettre ses cheveux dans un état convenable.

A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte, qu'on lui sauta dessus, la plaquant contre le mur… en l'embrassant. Elle comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de Damon. Elle lui rendit son baisé, tout en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait une gueule de bois d'enfer, même s'il ne devait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper.

-Damon…, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisés, il y a…

-Chut, on s'est pas vu depuis une semaine, alors laisse-moi t'arracher tes vêtements.

Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa glisser l'une de ses mains contre sa cuisse droite, la soulevant pour mieux pouvoir la palper. Il dériva sur son cou, laissant une trainée de baisers et de coups de langue.

-Damon… il y a … Caroline, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements.

-On s'en fout, souffla-t-il en défaisant la ceinture du peignoir de Bonnie.

Elle se sentit décollée du sol, à une vitesse incroyable, pour se retrouvée coucher sur le canapé. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, tandis qu'il bataillait pour lui retirer son tee-shirt.

-Ho mon dieu, c'est un vampire.

Bonnie releva la tête et vit Caroline, une main sur la bouche et le regard perdue. Elle avait dût se lever et les avait vu passer de la porte au canapé à une vitesse surhumaine. Bonnie laissa tomber sa tête contre le canapé en soupirant et Damon leva un sourcil en voyant la blonde. Merde.

-Bonnie, je t'en pris dis moi que c'est une blague, ce n'est pas vraiment…lui ?


	3. II

**II**

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa meilleure amie, la plus proche, celle à qui elle disait tout depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sortait avec un vampire. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi irresponsable ? Pourtant elle savait bien le danger qu'ils représentaient ! Bonnie avait-elle perdue une case au cerveau ?

-S'il te plait Caroline ne t'énerve pas, je vais t'expliquer, dit Bonnie en se levant.

Le vampire soupira lourdement puis s'affala sur le canapé en dévisageant les deux jeunes femmes. Caroline lui lança un regard noir avant de répliquer à son amie :

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas ?! Tu sors avec _**ça**_ bordel ! S'exclama-t-elle en désignant Damon.

Celui-ci, visiblement offusqué par sa manière de le désigner, haussa les sourcils.

-Hé tout doux Blondie, je suis pas un objet, j'ai un nom, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sa posture calme et son arrogance exaspérèrent Caroline au plus haut point. Et puis de toutes manières, il n'avait rien à dire, cette histoire était entre Bonnie et elle.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ton nom ! Tu as pervertit ma meilleure amie, espèce de sale sangsue ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle était prête à en découdre, elle sentait l'adrénaline monter dans tout son corps. Ce vampire n'avait rien à faire dans la vie de son amie. Alors, elle était même prête à se battre avec lui, quitte à finir avec un bras en moins. Seulement quand il se leva avec un air menaçant, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de sangsue ? Putain… c'est la pire insulte qu'on m'ait jamais sortit, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors elle n'était vraiment pas intimidante ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? Il semblerait que non, puisqu'il était encore en train de rire sous ses yeux ébahis. Quant à Bonnie, elle n'osait apparemment rien faire, les laissant se disputer entre eux l'air de rien…

-On s'en fous, la question n'est pas aux insultes que je te balance, pauvre con ! Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir avec Bonnie, c'est pas possible, tu es un vampire bordel de merde ! S'époumona-t-elle. Mon amie ne sort pas avec des vampires !

Elle faisait de grands geste et semblait déchaînée, en même temps il fallait que ça sorte. Bon dieu mais comment Bonnie pouvait-t-elle sortir avec un vampire ? Après tout ce que Caroline avait vécu, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur ce moment de sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça alors qu'elle savait tout le mal qu'avaient fait les vampires à sa meilleure amie ?

-Comment ça ton amie ne sort pas avec des vampires ? Demanda-t-il avec un air narquois. Tu veux dire que d'habitude, à cette heure ci, elle n'est pas en train de crier sous l'effet de ma langue ? Bizarre, j'aurais juré pourtant…, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Bonnie se mit finalement à réagir et mit une tape sur le torse de son vampire de copain en lui disant :

-T'étais pas obliger de sortir un truc comme ça !

-Quoi ? Alors c'est moi qui suis en tort maintenant ? Alors que c'est ta copine qui m'agresse ? Rétorqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-J'ai pas dit ça, répliqua-t-elle. Caroline, dit-elle en se tournant vers son amie, je pense qu'on devrait s'expliquer, et que tu te calme.

Celle-ci était tout simplement bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire…

-Allez viens, on va dans ma chambre, dit-elle en saisissant sa main pour l'entrainer de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre, Caroline toujours la mâchoire par terre.

-Faites moi signe quand vous avez fini hein ! S'exclama Damon depuis le salon.

Bonnie claqua la porte de la chambre derrière elle et se retourna vers Caroline, qui s'était assise sur le lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à percuter, pour elle ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'inquiétait aussi, et s'il l'avait mordue ? Et s'il lui avait fait du mal ?

-Dit moi que tu porte de la verveine sur toi, dit Caroline en relevant ses yeux vers son amie.

-Je lui fait confiance Care', je n'ai pas besoin de verveine, dit-elle en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Caroline secoua la tête… mais qu'elle était inconsciente ! Ne pas porter de verveine alors qu'elle sortait avec un vampire, c'était comme se jeter sous ses crocs le sourire aux lèvres !

-Je… ça n'a rien avoir avec toi tu sais, dit Bonnie en lui prenant la main, tout ça… notre couple, ça s'est fait par hasard, je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber amoureuse de lui tu sais, et si je pouvais l'avoir en version humaine, je n'hésiterais pas à faire l'échange…

Caroline laissa échapper un petit rire… c'était incroyable, même quand elles étaient fâchés, Bonnie arrivait toujours à la faire rire.

-Et moi qui enviais votre relation, fit-elle en souriant.

Bonnie lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

-Je sais que ça doit être dur à accepter pour toi, et je le comprends. Je comprends aussi que tu ais peur pour moi, c'est normal après ce que tu as vécu… mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, dit-elle avec une expression sincère sur le visage. Bien sûr, notre relation n'est pas parfaite, mais je l'aime vraiment, et je crois sincèrement…. Qu'il est fait pour moi.

-Tu te rends compte quand même que ça peut être extrêmement dangereux ? Demanda-t-elle avec une mine inquiète.

Bonnie la regarda avec un sourire bienfaisant.

-Oui, je le sais, mais… je peux te jurer que j'ai entièrement confiance en lui.

-C'est bien ça qui me fait peur…, dit Caroline en fixant son amie.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, elle voulait qu'elle soit bien et qu'elle vive une longue vie tranquille sans vampire et sans tous les problèmes qu'ils apportaient avec eux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ma chérie, dit-elle en souriant doucement.

-Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse ma Bonnie, alors fais attention avec ton vampire…, dit Caroline en pressant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

Elles s'enlacèrent pendant trois bonnes minutes, aucune d'elles ne voulant relâcher son étreinte. Quand enfin elles se lâchèrent, Caroline pressa la main de Bonnie dans la sienne. Elle avait peur pour elle à un point inimaginable et rien qu'à l'idée de ressortir de cette chambre et de faire face au vampire lui donnait la chair de poule. Même si elle lui avait tenu tête, elle éprouvait une frayeur envers son espèce qui pouvait la laisser catatonique.

-Promet moi qu'on passe la journée ensemble aujourd'hui, dit-elle, en plus je dois aller faire du shopping pour m'acheter une tenue pour demain.

C'était son premier jour de travail demain, et elle voulait faire bonne figure. Dans le travail de journaliste qu'elle tenait, il fallait être assez propre sur soi.

-Promis, lui assura Bonnie, et maintenant, il va falloir que je vire mon copain que je n'ai pas vue depuis une semaine… soupira-t-elle en riant.

Caroline émit elle aussi un petit rire et elles sortirent toutes les deux de la chambre. Se retrouvant de nouveau dans le salon, la blonde fixa le vampire qui se leva.

-ça y'est ? Demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

-Oui, dit Bonnie en prenant sa main pour le guider jusqu'à la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils en arrivant devant la fameuse porte de l'appartement.

-Tu me vire là ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, incrédule.

-J'ai promis à Care' de faire du shopping avec elle, dit Bonnie en posant une main sur son torse, mais on se voit demain.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et passa sa main autour de son cou lorsqu'il lui attrapa les hanches pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Entre deux baisers, Bonnie soupira :

-Je te jure que demain, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu voudras.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

-Ho que oui, souffla-t-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bonnie ferma la porte non sans un « tu m'appelle hein ? » lancé à son vampire qui avançait déjà dans le couloir.

-Bon, alors on va le faire, ce shopping entre filles ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Bonnie fut réveillée par un fracas assourdissant dans l'appartement. Elle se redressa immédiatement et se leva pour aller s'assurer que Caroline allait bien. Elle se rua dans la chambre de son amie et la découvrit sur le sol, la jupe qu'elle avait achetée hier à demi remontée, ce qui laissait voir une partie de sa culote, et une seule chaussure aux pieds.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Bonnie en dévisageant Caroline.

-Je joue au scrabble avec la poussière de la moquette, ça ne se voit pas ? Dit-elle ironiquement.

Elle se releva en deux en trois mouvements et remonta sa jupe avant d'enfiler une chemise blanche à toute vitesse. Bonnie la dévisagea encore un moment avant que la blonde de réponde sérieusement :

-Je suis grave en retard ! Il faut que je me grouille !

Elle passa à côté de Bonnie pour sortir avant de faire demi-tour pour ramasser sa deuxième chaussure qu'elle avait oubliée. Elle se rua à la porte d'entrée, récupéra son sac et enfila un manteau beige.

-Tu devrais te calmer Care', ça va bien se passer, dit Bonnie en la suivant.

-J'ai pas le temps de me calmer, il faut que je me dépêche ! Ça fait pas classe d'arriver en retard dès le premier jour ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie et lui adressa un bref « à tout à l'heure, bisous » avant de claquer la porte.

Bonnie secoua la tête, sa meilleure amie était vraiment folle… En même temps elle avait peut-être un peu raison de paniquer pour son premier jour. C'est toujours difficile les premiers jours, découvrir ses nouveaux collègues et tout…des fois ça fait un choc quand on se retrouve avec des cons.

Bonnie bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et partie dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Rien que de penser au travail la fatiguait, alors qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller en plus ! Elle prit son temps pour boire son café puis appela Damon.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte.

Elle vint lui ouvrir et fut surprise en le voyant pencher la tête dans l'appartement, cherchant quelque chose du regard.

-Elle est plus là Blondie ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Elle est partie travailler, dit Bonnie avec un sourire enjôleur.

Ni une ni deux, il lui sauta dessus. Il l'embrassa sur chaque parcelle de peau avant de lui retirer ses vêtements et Bonnie se noya sous ses baisers pendant toute la matinée.

* * *

-Il lui est arrivé quoi à ta copine ? Demanda Damon en se redressant un peu.

Bonnie, à bout de souffle et en sueur, mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

-C'est compliqué…

Elle essaya de retrouver sa respiration et passa sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui s'y était accumulée. Elle n'en pouvait plus, le sexe avec Damon était peut-être extrêmement jouissif, mais c'était vraiment éreintant.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui parler de ça maintenant ? Juste après l'amour, normalement, ce n'est pas ce genre de discutions qui est approprié.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Rétorqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne pour la caresser passivement.

-Je sais pas… c'est juste qu'elle est bizarre.

Bonnie n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le terme « bizarre » qu'il avait employé.

-Elle s'est faite agressée, quand elle avait seize ans, par un vampire, dit-elle en fixant le plafond, il l'a hypnotisé et il s'est nourrit sur elle pendant une bonne semaine avant d'être neutralisé… mais il lui a fait des choses bien pires, elle n'était vraiment pas bien après ça…

-ça se comprend, répondit Damon en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa petite amie pour y déposer de petits baiser mouillés.

Bonnie repensa à cette période de la vie de Caroline. Elle repensa au fait qu'elle n'avait pas sût l'aider, qu'elle aurait sûrement dû faire quelque chose pour la protéger, n'importe quoi…mais quelque chose.

* * *

Caroline déboula comme une fusée devant le bâtiment du New York Times. Elle monta quatre à quatre les grands escaliers qui menaient à la bâtisse sans même regarder devant elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard, vraiment pas, et comme elle n'avait pas sa montre, elle ne pouvait pas vérifier l'heure. Non, non et non, c'était son premier jour, il fallait qu'elle soit à l'heure, sinon c'était sûr : elle avait un mauvais Karma. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et demanda à l'accueil la direction du bureau de M. Saltzman, son chef. L'hôtesse lui indiqua le chemin et elle se précipita pour l'atteindre au plus vite. Mais dans sa course folle, elle s'heurta à ce qui semblait être un mur.

Elle finit le cul par terre et son sac complètement renversé.

Elle leva les yeux et vit que ce n'était pas un mur qu'elle avait percuté, mais un homme. Un homme très, très, très beau. Avec des yeux bleu-vert, un barbe de quelque jours, une musculature fine mais assez imposante et des cheveux brun cuivré, presque blonds. Mais seulement, il n'avait même pas vacillé et il la regardait, les sourcils froncés et un sourire un peu malveillant au coin de la bouche.

Cela la mit dans une rage folle, ce type ne s'excusait même pas et ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde à se relever, quel arrogance !

-Surtout ne vous excusez pas hein ! Lâcha-t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires pour les fourrer dans son sac.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais puisque c'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans, dit-il d'une voix emplie de malice mais tout de même très séduisante.

Elle se releva, furieuse et ne lui adressa même pas un au revoir avant de foncer vers le bureau de son nouveau directeur. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois sur son chemin et remarqua que l'homme la suivait, son sourire arrogant et charmeur toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

En arrivant devant le bureau, elle fit volte face :

-Je rêve ou vous me suivez ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu rêve chérie, il se trouve que je vais au même endroit que toi.

-Ha vraiment ?! … et puis pourquoi vous permettez-vous de me tutoyer ? Je ne vous…

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un homme plutôt jeune mais avec un grand charisme en sortit et les scruta un instant.

-Vous êtes miss Forbes ? Demanda-t-il.

Caroline acquiesça avec un sourire en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de son chef.

-Hé bien il était temps. Je vois que vous connaissez déjà Klaus Mikaelson, vous êtes donc sûrement déjà au courant que vous allez faire équipe avec lui.

QUOI ?! S'époumona-t-elle intérieurement. Sans attendre de réponse, Saltzman continua.

-Temps mieux, comme ça je n'ai pas de présentation à faire. Vous travaillerez avec lui pour votre premier papier.

* * *

**NDA :** Je tenais à remercier les personnes ayant laissé des reviews, je n'ai pas put répondre car je n'ai pas du tout le temps, donc je le ferais sur le prochain chapitre, excusez moi. Ensuite, je tenais à préciser que dans cette fiction, Klaus n'est pas un hypbride, c'est juste un vampire comme les autres, même s'il est très très vieux. Je ne sais pas encore si tous les personnages de TVD seront de la partie en ce qui concerne l'histoire mais la plupart seront là, ne vous en faites pas.

Ha oui, je voulais dire aussi que ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé (j'avais trop hâte de le poster) donc s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe, je m'en excuse (il sera tout de même corrigé dans les jours qui viennent).

Un dernière petite chose, je pense vraiment à revoir le rating à cause du langage, vous l'avez vu dans ce chapitre, Caroline et Damon s'insulte dans un language pas beau et pas gentil du tout, donc par rapport et au probable lemon à venir, je pense passer de T à M. J'aimerais beaucoup que les lecteur me disent ce qu'il en pensent.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut même si Klaus n'est que très peu présent (ne vous en faites, il va me prendre toutes mes pages de doc Word dans les chapitres à venir !

N'oubliez pas de reviewer !

Biz'

Katy


End file.
